


Stars That Pierce the Sky

by Inkyrius



Category: The Retired Angel of Death - Jamie Lackey
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: The rules of being a handler are clear and unforgiving.





	Stars That Pierce the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



You couldn’t be a handler if you let yourself get attached to the operatives. You couldn’t care when they were hurt, because sometimes you’d be the one inflicting the pain. You had to remember that they were interchangeable extensions of the company’s will, or you might find yourself released from service and your agent terminated.

But there was no rule against fostering a commitment to the company through small kindnesses. You could learn an asset’s likes and dislikes so as to better motivate them.

You could bide your time, waiting for the day you were free to show any affection.


End file.
